


Ficaday Day 11 TheJims and Shree

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 11 TheJims and Shree

Neither of them talked much, even when they were both home at the same time. Not that either of them was bothered by it. Sometimes it was easier not talking. Shree was usually busy dealing with incidental things, like making sure the subreddit didn't explode, or dealing with classes.

TheJims himself was busy also, trying to stay away from the house. Not that he minded rooming with Shree, but it was odd. He was an immortal several hundred years old, and Shree was...well, he was a child.

Not that he'd say that to Shree, that would be rude. 

Which was slightly worrying, that he minded upsetting him. Usually he'd be fairly blunt when talking to him, but the kid had grown on him ever since he had offered his place when he had left the server.

Well, left. Neither of them was truly gone. Hell, they could see the server from the house they were in. They almost never visited. Shree visited once or twice to speak to Guude on “official business” and well...theJims never visited after that last time.

Guude hadn't taken kindly to finding him trying to brainwash Coestar.

He shouldn't have been brainwashing Coestar, true, but it had been so tempting. Avidya had often talked about how nice he tasted...

TheJims was snapped out of his reverie by Shree nudging him with his foot gently. Blinking, he looked down at Shree. “Hm?” he managed to say, failing to think of anything else.

“I know you don't eat, but you look like you could use some company. Let's watch a video while I eat dinner, okay?” Shree said, trying to remain calm. TheJims sighed softly to himself before smiling. He had made the kid concerned. He didn't want that.

Shrugging, he nodded. “A movie sounds great. I'll make some popcorn for myself.”


End file.
